Fōrun-juu
Fōrun-juu (フォールン獣 lit. Fallen Beasts) are a classification of s and s born with animal-like abilities. Much like the Visored, who possess an Inner Hollow, the Fōrun-juu possess an Inner Animal that represents the animal they most closely resemble in nature. Riki Nagakura's Inner Animal, for example, is a wolf, whilst Karis Nishiki's was a rabbit. Unlike , whose weapon of choice is the , a Fōrun-juu utilizes a Culmine. Overview Kenji Hiroshi and Kei Yume discussed the Fōrun-juu at length and detailed their observations and research in a number of books and journals stored within Kenji's library. The duo discovered that, as a race, the Fōrun-juu's unique skill-set originated in a number of spiritually aware s as one of multiple means of protecting themselves from . Kenji would even theorise that many of the mythological tales regarding and other supernatural animals where, in fact, Fōrun-juu. Kei noted that, from a species stand-point, the Fōrun-juu where quite different to the Presas, who where another animal-like race who stood opposed to the Reikon Kyuuban. Kei Yume further postulated that, from a species stand-point, the Fōrun-juu where an accident. The pair discovered that all Fōrun-juu possess an Inner Animal spirit within their consciousness that serves as the manifestation of their powers; the bond shared by this spirit and the Fōrun-juu was one of guidance and coexistence, which was the complete opposite of the Inner Hollow's common amongst the Visored. Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds Part I. Soul Society arc Liberation arc Part III :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds Part II. Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Pre-Collapse events Peri-Collapse events Post-Collapse events Braving the Waves arc Part V :Main article -- TBA. Powers & Abilities General powers *'Honnō' (本能, Instinct): refers to the heightened instinct of the Fōrun-juu which can only be compared to that of an animal. It has a prominent effect on a number of their abilities, including: :*'Enhanced senses': no matter which animal the Fōrun-juu typically takes after, all of them possess some form of heightened sense. Riki's smell was so developed he could track based on scent, and his eyesight was so sharp he could see in near-complete darkness. Karis, in a similar fashion, possessed highly developed sight as well. Both also possessed extremely developed reflexes, even without the use of high-speed movement techniques. :*'Custode' (保護者, Guardian): refers to the naturally tough skin of a Fōrun-juu, which Kenji likened to a beasts protective hide. The protection, notably, is innate. One does not "train" their Custode; it also isn't affected by one's spiritual energy level, but can be weakened through sickness. Kenji speculates that the skin becomes stronger over time as part of the Fōrun-juu's natural instinct, with Kei noting it is completely unlike an 's . :*'Isshin' (一新, Restoration): refers to the Fōrun-juu's naturally accelerated healing process, which tends to vary between individuals. Riki's healing power, for instance, is tied to his saliva; in much the same way wolves lick their own wounds, Riki's saliva carries a potent healing agent that promotes recovery. *'Hiyaku' (飛躍, Leaping): refers to the high-speed movement technique utilized by the Fōrun-juu. Its emphasis is on sudden, explosive movements, typically resembling a predator pouncing on their prey; its for this reason Kenji notes the technique to be superior to that of , , and Kassō. This seems to be valid. Riki, despite noticeably less training, was always capable of keeping pace with Kentaro's Sonído at the height of the latter's speed; usually without much effort. Coupled with their natural instinct a Fōrun-juu typically exceed the speed reachable by other races. Hiyaku, additionally, is noted for its silent execution. *'Kaihō' (解放, Liberation): refers to one of two transformation techniques, the other being the release of one's Culmine, available to a Fōrun-juu. It allows them to make a physical transformation into a form similar to their Inner Animal which varies between practitioners. Riki, for instance, assumes the form of a white-furred wolf, whilst Karis took the form of a large rabbit. Release *'Culmine' (頂き, Crest): a transformation technique which is the manifestation of the owner's Inner Animal, complete with its own release command and name. Culmine, in a similar manner to the wielded by the , are typically sealed in the form of weapons; Riki's Culmine, however, takes the form of a wolf-like tattoo on his back, and each is roughly comparable to a in terms of power when released. When using this ability, the Fōrun-juu combines their physical form and their Kaihō form, increasing their power whilst maintaining a human-like form more suited for battle. :*''' Shijin Hōkō''' (獅儘封吼, Bestial Cry): a vocalized technique amplifying a Fōrun-juu's standard battle-cry. The effect is determined purely by the strength of the Fōrun-juu's spiritual power; Riki's was capable of crushing obstacles with reverberating force, and was capable of disrupting spiritual attacks such as Kidō and . *'Culmine Keshin' (頂き化身, Crest Personification): a furtherance of the standard Culmine form achieved when a Fōrun-juu fully synchronizes with their Inner Animal spirit, bringing about a form similar in power to . Riki notes one must undergo a rite-of-passage to truly understand oneself; he further stated that his personal rite took place over the sixteen year period following the First Spiritual War, and was the reason he was absent for the majority of the events surrounding Oda Kōhai in Heisekai. The user takes a more animal-like appearance whilst maintaining a vague human-like shape. See also :Main article -- List of Fōrun-juu. Behind the Scenes *The Fōrun-juu are similar to the Presas, a race of supernatural creatures standing opposed to the Reikon Kyuuban. References & notes Category:Race Category:Races